Crush
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: What happens when Anna, and Rory get paired up to sing together? AU. Crappy summary, I know. If you read it, hope you like it. First Glee fanfic, sorry for any mistakes.


Anna Fabray, one of the talented members of the Glee club. She loved singing, it was one way of expressing your feelings. Singing made her happy, it made her feel alive. Some of Anna's friends told her not to join, but some of them encouraged her to join. Of course she listened to the friends that encouraged her, she didn't care if some of them said she shouldn't join. Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry were the ones who encouraged her. Anna's friends were the best, she loved them dearly. Quinn Fabray, yes she was Anna's sister, but Anna considered her a friend as well. Glee club was her favourite, Anna loved it, she adored everyone in it. Well almost everyone, there was one person who she didn't adore. Santana Lopez. They were enemies, Santana didn't like her for some reason, she didn't know why though. Jesse St. James, someone else she didn't care for. Those two had crossed paths before, and Anna just didn't like him. Other then those two, she didn't have a problem with anyone else.

Anna was walking down the hallway, on her way to Glee club. As she was nearing, she could hear the voices of people talking. When she entered the room people were talking, laughing, and some were listening to other people. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on Rory Flanagan. Rory, the Irish exchange student, the one she had a crush on. She loved how he wore his brown hair, and how his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. No one really knew about her crush, well except for her friends. They all thought it was cute, they would occasionally bug her about it. It was all in good fun, but it did make her blush. Sometimes she would doodle his name on her notebook, or find herself day dreaming about him. They were friends, but she wished they could be more than friends. Maybe someday it would happen, but she highly doubted it.

"Anna, over here." Quinn called over to her sister, signalling for her to come over. Smiling, she walked over to where her sister and her friends were. Taking a seat beside Quinn, she tuned into their conversation. They were discussing the next assignment that Mr. Schuster had given them. In the next assignment they were going to be paired up with someone, and they would have to sing a duet. Her friends were talking about who they hoped to be paired with. Just as the bell rang Mr. Schuster walked in.

"Good morning everyone, hope you're all doing well. Now let's get to the assignment. As you all know, I'm going to be pairing you up." He smiled. Everyone was anxious to know who they would be paired with.

"Here are the pairings: Rachel and Finn. Puck and Quinn. Blaine and Kurt. Santana and Brittany. Mercedes and Artie. Tina and Mike. Sam and Sugar. Rory and Anna." Anna felt her heart beat quicken, she was paired with Rory. Looking around the room she spotted Rory smiling at her, she smiled back. Turning back to her friends, she noticed that they were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked, confused as to why they were all staring at her.

"You got paired up with Rory, that's so cute." Rachel said smiling at her friend.

"How is that cute?" She replied.

"Because you have a crush on him, duh." Quinn laughed. Anna could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, resulting in her blushing.

"Aww look, she's blushing, how cute." Kurt, Blaine, and Finn teased her.

"Shut up you guys," she laughed.

"Guys look, Rory's walking over here as we speak. Better hide you're blushing Anna," Rachel giggled. That only caused Anna to blush more.

"Hey Anna, I was thinking we could meet in the auditorium after school to pick out a song. If you're not busy or anything." He smiled.

"Yea sure, that sounds good." She replied smiling.

"Okay, sweet, see you after school."

"See you after school," she smiled. Anna couldn't stop smiling, she was going to be alone with Rory after school. This day was already turning out to be good, and it was going to get even better. She couldn't wait until the end of the day, she hoped it came fast.

"Oooh Anna, going to be alone with Rory." All her friends teased her, causing the blush to return to her cheeks.

"Shut up guys," she laughed, playfully smacking them all on the arm.

Finally, that time of the day had come. The end of the day. She felt like today had gone slower, probably because she couldn't wait to see Rory. After putting her books away in her locker, she made her way towards the auditorium. As she neared the auditorium, she could feel the smile on her face growing wider. When Anna entered the auditorium, Rory was standing on the stage. Smiling, she made her way over to the stage.

"Heey Rory," Anna smiled while climbing the steps.

"Hey Anna," he smiled back.

"Ready to pick out a song?"

"I sure am," he smiled. Anna loved his smile, it made her melt a little on the inside.

The next twenty minutes was spent with them picking out a song. After twenty minutes they finally had a song, 'Don't you want me'. Anna loved this song, and couldn't wait to sing it with Rory. They decided to practice the song, making sure that the duet sounded good. Thirty minutes, that's all it took, and it was perfect. Rory and Anna decided that they would perform tomorrow.

"Great job today Anna, see you tomorrow." Rory smiled.

"Thanks, you too Rory, see you tomorrow." She said smiling. Anna left the school smiling, today was the best day of her life.

Anna made her way towards the Glee club room; today was the day for her and Rory's duet together. She was kind of nervous, but she always was when she had to sing in front of the group. Once she started singing her nerves would go away, and she made sure to deliver a good performance. Just as Anna got into the classroom the bell rang, so she took a seat beside her friends. A few seconds later, Mr. Schuster made his way into the room.

"Good morning, is anyone ready to perform?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Anna and I are," Rory said.

"Excellent! Go ahead you two." He smiled, taking a seat. Rory and Anna made there way to the front of the room.

_You were working as a waitress at a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feetSuccess has been so easy for youBut don't forget, it's me who put you where you are nowAnd I can put you back down too_

Rory sang, moving around to the beat of the song. The chorus came up, and they sang that part together.

_Don't, don't you want me?You know I can't believe itWhen I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?You know I don't believe itWhen you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to findYou think you've changed your mindYou'd better change it back or we will both be sorryDon't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?Don't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?_

Now they were both moving around to the beat of the song. Smiling, and having a good time.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail barThat much is trueBut even then I knew I'd find a much better placeEither with or without youThe five years we have had have been such good timesI still love youBut now I think it's time I live my life on my ownI guess it's just what I must do_

Anna sang, dancing along to the song.

_Don't, don't you want me?You know I can't believe itWhen I hear that you won't see meDon't, don't you want me?You know I don't believe itWhen you say that you don't need meIt's much too late to findWhen you think you've changed your mindYou'd better change it back or we will both be sorryDon't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?Don't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?_

They both sang the chorus together smiling.

_Don't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?Don't you want me, baby?Don't you want me, ohh?Don't you want me, baby? _

The two of them ended the song, striking a little pose at the end. The group erupted into cheers and clapping.

"Great job you guys! That was amazing!" Mr. Schuster said smiling.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time.

"Job well done you two, it was good. I'm pretty sure Anna loved doing that duet with you Rory. Since, after all, she does have a crush on you. Isn't that right Anna." Santana smirked at her. Rory looked at Anna, who just stood there.

"I have to go," Anna ran out of the room. She ran to the auditorium, and took a seat in one of the chairs. Santana had probably planned on doing that, just to embarrass her. Evil, that's what Santana was, evil. Just then the door to the auditorium opened, and in walked Rory.

"Anna, why'd you run away? Is what Santana said true?" Rory took a seat beside Anna.

"Yes Rory, what Santana said is true. I was happy to do that duet with you, because I have a crush on you. The reason I ran out is because I was embarrassed." She looked down at her lap, not making eye contact with Rory. She felt a finger under her chin, soon she was staring into Rory's eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, nothing to be embarrassed about. Truth is, I was happy to be paired up with you. Anna, I've had a crush on you for a long time. I didn't want to say anything, because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." Anna smiled, happy knowing that he felt the same way. Rory leaned in, soon closing the distance that was between them. At first Anna was shocked, but she started to kiss back. When they pulled away, the two were smiling.

So what Santana said really wasn't a bad thing. It was mean that she embarrassed Anna in front of the Glee club. If she hadn't said that, Rory and Anna might have never told each other how they feel. Both Anna and Rory were happy, this could be the start to a wonderful relationship.


End file.
